


SasuHina Month Day Seven || Falling in Love with an Ex

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: There's something slightly...traitorous about dating someone your friend already dated. But if Naruto isn't going to appreciate her...then Sasuke sure as hell will.





	SasuHina Month Day Seven || Falling in Love with an Ex

...he’s pretty sure there’s some kind of unwritten code about this. Friends’ exes are, surely, off-limits. He’s heard the phrase “used goods” before...but _that_ pisses him off. For Sasuke, it’s more a betrayal of trust, in a weird way. Sure, Naruto isn’t dating Hinata _now_...but they were an item for over a year in high school.

And then, well...graduation came, and...that all fell apart when he moved states for a sports scholarship, and she stayed local. There were a few weeks of long distance communication before he decided he wasn’t too fond of being tied down to someone so many miles away...and with so many ‘new opportunities’ to explore.

When he told Sasuke that during a visit home, the Uchiha nearly decked him.

Really?

_Really?!_

Well...he is, admittedly, a little biased. You see...Sasuke had harbored a crush on the little Hyūga lady for nearly all of high school. But he never made a move, seeing as how Hinata has been pining for Naruto for far, far longer.

So, they finally gave it a try their senior year. And for a while? Things seemed to go swimmingly. Naruto boasted about how thoughtful Hinata was, how attentive, how sweet…

And Sasuke just grit his teeth and went with it.

So when he heard that Naruto was abandoning that just because it would take a little effort? _Just because_ there were other tails to chase now that he was suddenly free of their small town? It _infuriated_ him.

But...he didn’t say anything. Partly because, well...Naruto was Naruto. There was never any stopping him once he made up his mind about something.

...and maybe...just a tiny part of him was glad. Not because Hinata would now be heartbroken - never that. But because - just maybe - how he could have his chance. Seize it before something else were to come up and beat him to the punch a second time.

But how to do so without being too hasty? In no way does he want Hinata to feel...pressured. Or like he’s taking advantage of a failed relationship for his own gain.

By some odds, they are both attending the same school: one just a town over from where they all grew up. Hinata is studying humanities. Sasuke? Business. Only because it’s what his father wants him to do. Beyond that, he has little idea what to do with himself once schooling ends.

Well...except for one thing.

There’s only one class they share together: a core credit English block. For the first week or so after the bomb drops, he isn’t sure what to do. He hasn’t really talked to her - they haven’t even acknowledged that they share the class. But Sasuke notices that, the day after Naruto informed him he was going to cut ties? She isn’t there.

...or the next day.

Then the weekend comes, and he finds himself embroiled in anxiety. Is she all right? It’s not like her to just...skip class. Sure, this is a bit of a big deal, but…

Come Monday, he gets to the proper room a bit early, lingering outside as the previous class awaits to be released. Leaned against a wall, he glances over as someone else approaches...and nearly chokes.

It’s her.

She looks...neutral. Blank face, typical clothes...and yet he feels nervous to approach her. Should he…?

“...Sasuke?”

The sound of his name earns a small jolt. “...hey.”

“I never noticed you were in this c-class…!”

“Yeah...gotta love core credits, right?”

That earns a small scoff of amusement. “Mm...I just want to get to the interesting classes. I already took four years of English in high school…”

“Exactly. Though I was done writing literature essays.”

She manages a small smile. “Well...next time a group project comes up, I’ll k-know who to ask, right?”

“Uh, yeah...right.”

Class passes without incident. Having a few hours before his next one, Sasuke idles in the hall afterward, checking his phone for a text from his mother.

“Hey.”

Another jump. Hinata again…? “...hey.”

“Do you, um...do you have another class coming up?”

“Not until three, no.”

“Oh! M-me either - my next is at four.”

“...oh.”

An awkward pause.

“D...do you want to, um…?”

A dark brow perks.

“I...I haven’t had any lunch yet. I was, um...I was wondering if you’d like to g-go with me? I haven’t seen you in s-so long! And...I don’t get to keep up with many of our...o-of our classmates from high school.”

...he blinks. Is...is she really…? “Uh, yeah...sure.”

Hinata perks up. “G...great! Any, um...any preference?”

“Nah, not really. I usually just go to the Hub.”

“Oh! There’s a little cafe just off campus I like to go to - it’s r-really reasonably priced! And not very crowded, thankfully.”

“Sure, sounds good.”

As it turns out...it’s a nice little place. Sasuke branches out so little, he never even knew it was here. They order something quick and simple, sitting and just...chatting.

...never once does she slip. He watches her carefully, wanting to be sure she’s not still upset. But though maybe a bit subdued, she otherwise seems...fine.

...he expected something, well..._more_ than that. But he’s also glad she seems okay.

“This is...this is nice! I usually don’t have anyone to eat with…”

“Yeah, me neither. Been too nose to the grindstone to make any new friends yet.”

“M-me too. But...I want to work on that. I want to...to branch out more!” She gives a little smile. “But...I thought maybe I’d, um...practice a bit with someone I know. That I’m...a-already comfortable with.”

...damn it, she’s still so cute.

“That’s all right by me. We should, uh...do this again.”

“O...okay! Yeah!”

Sasuke manages a smile of his own. Sorry, Naruto...consider the bro code broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Some modern this time around as we wrap up the first week! I always love the love square trope with team seven + Hinata...where Sasuke secretly has feelings for Hinata. So I tend to indulge in it in modern where I have a bit more freedom than canon x3
> 
> Naruto, if you're not gonna appreciate our queen Hinata...Sasuke has no choice but to step in. You snooze, you lose!
> 
> Anyway, that's all for today's SHM drabble! I'll be back tonight with the daily - thanks for reading!


End file.
